bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Zennyu/Zelathon Global Exclusive Series
Zelathon Global Exclusive Series Kickoff: Royals of Zelathon For The Zelathon Global Exclusive Series Kickoff, we have the Royals: Camille (Fire), Luke (Earth), Araja (Thunder), Arelan (Water), Zennyu (Light), and Elijah (Dark). With such great Princes & Princesses, expect great leader skills!!! (And beast enhancements) 'Name: Aestuo Flare Camille ' LS: Lone Princess' Will __ '''60% boost to HP, Atk to all Fire Units, considerably breaks defense for earth units by 30% and boost earth elemental weakness (20%), boost Atk when enemy is defeated, slight damage reduction taken for 2 turns, boost critical spark damage by 75% 80% boost to Atk & 20% reduction after 3,500 damage '''ES: Prodigious Flame__ '''40% boost to all parameters, boost BB guage when attacked after a turn, and boost BB Atk when '''Aestuo Blades are equipped Fills 8 BC & 150% boost for 3 turns BB: Letalis Blades: Agneya Edge__ '''25 combo fire AoE, boost Atk for 1 turn, increases elemental attack to BB, boost spark damage for 3 turns 70% Atk & 20% to all elements, 50% Spark '''SBB: Helios Termination: Infernal Battle__ '''33 combo powerful fire AoE, greatly boosts Atk for 3 turns, boost BB elemental damage and adds injury/ sickness ignoring effect to attack for 2 turns, greatly boosts spark damage for 3 turns 100% Atk & 40% to all element's damage, 20% reduction to effect, 150% Spark '''UBB: Fiery Cataclysm: Todliches Feuem__ '''45 combo massive fire AoE, enormously boosts Atk for 3 turns, greatly boost BB elemental damage and adds Def ignoring effect to Atk for 3 turns, possible powerful Spark critical added to Atk for 3 turns 350% Atk &100% to all element's damage, 30% chance to reduce enemy Atk by 50% instantly & 50% chance Spark deals 120% extra damage '''Enhancements: Sphere: Aestuo Blades 40% boost to max HP, Atk, boost spark damage by 50%, boost BB gauge after every turn and increases fire elemental damage, boost spark production and possible critical spark production Fills 7-8 BC every turn & 130% boost to fire elemental damage, 50% production boost to sparks & possible 25% production boost to critical sparks 'Name: Sylvan Tribute Luke ' LS: Divine Price's Misfortune__ '50% boost to all parameters, hugely boost BB gauge when damage taken exceeds certain amount, high boost in BC effectiveness, boost earth elemental damage when BB/ SBB is performed and adds Def ignoring effect for 3 turns Fills 8 BC when 4,500 damage is taken for 3 turns & 75% boost in BC effectiveness, 35% boost to earth elemental damage when unit's BB/ SBB is performed '''ES: Earth's Calamity__ '''40% boost to all parameters, slightly boost Atk during Spark, boost possibility of not receiving damage and nullifies all status ailments when '''Sylvan Aura '''is equipped ''30% boost to Atk and 30% chance to not receive damage 'BB: Viride Attack Sequence__ '''21 combo earth AoE, probable damage reduction added to Atk & adds status ailment infliction for 1 turn, gradually boost Earth, Water, and Light Atk, nullifies all status ailments for 3 turns, boost Def for 1 turn ''40% probable damage reduction & 10% chance to inflict Weakness, Paralysis, 8% chance to inflict Sick, Injury, 70% boost to mentioned elements for 3 turns, 150% boost to Def 'SBB; Earthbending Divinity__ '''30 combo powerful earth AoE, 30% damage reduction & status ailment infliction for 3 turns, boost elemental Atk, replenishes HP for 3 turns, nullifies all status ailments for 3 turns, adds 3 turn critical damage buff when attacked, boost Atk, Def ''15% chance to inflict Weak, Sick, Paralysis, 50% boost to all element's damage, 275% boost to Atk, Def for 3 turns '''UBB: Vitis Wrath: Nemestrinus Avatar__ '''39 combo massive earth AoE, 'adds huge damage boost against status afflicted foes when damage dealt has exceeded a certain amount and greatly boost Earth, Water, and Light Atk, enormously boost BB gauge, nullifies and cures all status ailments for 3 turns, reduces chance for fire elemental damage boost and boost Earth and Water elemental weakness damage, boost Atk, Def for 3 turns ''250% boost ( last for 3 turns) after 3,500 damage, 350% boost to mentioned elements & Fills 11 BC, Reduces chance by 75% & 450% boost Sphere: Sylvan Aura 40% boost to all parameters, negates all status ailments & greatly boost BB guage when attacked, boost Def when damage taken has exceeded certain amount, adds Atk / Def reduction to Atk for 3 turns Fills 7- 8 BC & 70% boost after 5,000 damage taken 'Name: Precious Reaper Araja' LS: Sovereign Princess' Power__ '80% boost to HP, 150% boost to Def, boost thunder elemental damage and boost critcal hit damage when attacked, boost BC & HC fill rate & reduces elemental damage when BB guage is full, boost Guard mitigation ''300% elemental damage & 175% Crit, 50% boost to BC & HC fill rate, 30% damage reduction & Mitigation added to Atk for 3 turns 'ES: Righteous Gemstone'__ 40% boost to all parameters, boost Atk, Def, Rec when HP I is full, reduces OD gauge consumption & builds resistance against status infliction effect when '''Precious Reaper is equipped Category:Blog posts